


Memories are Precious

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Otabek and Yuuri friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Otabek never thought he'd befriend Yuuri. And yet here he is, friends with the Japanese skater trying to keep the broken pieces of the older man together. Memories are difficult things to deal with, especially when they aren't where they should be.





	Memories are Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. Otabek/Yuuri friendship, amnesia, and Soulmates.

_"Take care of your memories, for you cannot relive them."_

Otabek sighs as he takes in the slumped form of his friend. It's going to be a long week, he just knows it. The TV is on but no sound comes from it. Even before he looks at the screen he knows what he will see. Viktor skating. It's always Viktor. At least this time there are no beer bottles littering his floor. He pets his friend's hair like he would a cat before getting the exhausted man a blanket. He has a love-hate relationship with the event that caused the sudden blooming of the friendship between him and Yuuri. The little Japanese male had needed someone in his corner. Someone who didn't pity him. He didn't need pity, he needed someone there to have his back now that his Soulmate has amnesia and no longer wanted anything to do with him.

How Yuuri is able to survive as he is Otabek doesn't know. If his- he cuts that train of thought off, a hand going to the back of his neck and the tiger stripes there that signify his Soulmate.

"Viktor," his guest whines in his sleep shifting. It's going to be one of those nights then. The chair next to the couch used to be on the other side of the room and yet it feels so natural where it is. He sits down next to Yuuri, already murmuring softly. It doesn't help and Yuuri sits up with a cry. It hurts Otabek to watch the other man sob into his own hands.

"I keep seeing it," Yuuri gasps. Otabek waits for Yuuri to keep talking.

"I k-keep seeing t-them coming at us."

It's ironic, Otabek thinks, that they managed to survive being in a relationship in Russia only to be beaten when they visited America.

"Their words echo in my mind with each thump of their fists, t-their feet," Yuuri sobs arms wrapping around his waist. He's lost weight, no more than skin and bones than anything else. It's painful to see. Otabek moves from the chair to the couch and brings Yuuri in for a hug. There are no words to say to make it better.

Yuuri shakes in his arms. Otabek hums lowly watching as his Soulmate skates on the TV. He remembers getting the call from Yuri, remembers hearing his Soulmate sobbing as the whole sordid tale of how Yuuri and Viktor were beaten. How it wasn't likely Yuuri would ever be able to skate. How the doctors weren't optimistic of Viktor ever waking. It was strange and hard hearing his Yuri crying so. Of course, things went from bad to worse. Viktor had woken up but he hadn't known who Yuuri was.

The phone rings. Neither man moves to answer it. It stops ringing only to start ringing again. Otabek reaches out and answers it.

"About fucking time," Yuri snarls. A look at the TV proves that more time has gone by then he realized.

"Sorry."

"It's fine… Viktor remembered something. Think you can keep Piggy there? Going to try and get him to you."

"That won't be a problem."

"Shit. Don't leave Piggy alone."

That went without saying. They say their goodbyes. Yuuri doesn't ask, just snuggles more into him. Thank god Yuri isn't here or else he'd bring out his claws. It takes a few days for Yuri and Viktor to get to his home.

Yuuri gets worse over those days, a former ghost of himself. It's a testament to his pain that he doesn't brighten up at the sight of Viktor. Otabek watches as the white blond male slowly walks up to the lump that is Yuuri Katsuki. He watches as the Russian hesitantly reaches out to touch Yuuri's hand. Part of Otabek wants to hate Viktor for the pain this last year has brought the man on the couch. The other part hates the men who put them in this position.

"I remembered something about us," Viktor says. A small speck of hope starts to grow in Yuuri's eyes.

"We're friends. I was coaching you," the Russian continues and the hope dies. Viktor must see it happen for he tilts his head. Otabek sees the gears turn in Viktor's head as the Russian's eyes land on the golden band still on Yuuri's hand.

"We were more…"

Yuuri smiles slightly, painfully. Otabek moves to put an end to this but Yuri stops him.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it. You have bigger things to worry about. Your memory for one. Me being around you didn't help it come back, it stressed you out instead," Yuuri says softly, the hand not being touched by Viktor reaches out and strokes the bowl of food that is the Russian's Soulmark. A shudder goes through Viktor's frame. If it's the same feeling as the one that goes through Otabek when Yuri touches the tiger stripes on his neck it's a good shudder.

"Show me?" Viktor begs. Yuuri looks to the other Yuri who shrugs.

"None of the other shit the doctors have offered have helped."

Yuuri nods and starts to lift his shirt. Viktor's eyes widen though he doesn't blush. There on Yuuri's left rib cage is a poodle. A laugh builds in Otabek's chest as Viktor touches the poodle. They are like a newly found Pair. In a way they are.

"I want to get to know you again," Viktor whispers in almost reverence. There is a fragile look on Yuuri's face. His thumb still rubbing the bowl. Viktor brings their foreheads together. Yuri pulls Otabek out of his own front room. They deserve some privacy, Otabek knows this. But that protective bone that is buried deep in his body throbs. He wants to be there watching over the older men, making sure that the Russian doesn't harm the almost broken man that Otabek has come to consider a good friend. Yuri hugs Otabek burying his head into the taller male's collarbone. They both hope that this is the start of some healing of their friends.

"Things will get better," Otabek says, not really believing his own words. They wait outside for a bit before peeking into the living room. Viktor and Yuuri are on the couch. Both are touching the other's Marks. Viktor's memories aren't back yet and Yuuri still can't skate anymore but maybe, just maybe a relationship can be mended.

_"We were made to make history."_


End file.
